Shoeshine (Audio Files)
Shoeshine, introduced in Audio Log #001, is Screwloose's sister. Shoeshine is a minor character in the story Unscrewed Audio Files, but is one of the protagonists of Brittleshine's Quest Audio Files. History Before the War She and Screwloose were very close as foals. When Shoey got upset that she didn't get the present she wanted for her 7th b-day, Screwloose cheered her up. This lead to Screwloose's cutie mark. Shoeshine would get her cutie mark after taking over a school play when the drama teach quit. Her talent is somehow related to leadership. When she graduated from school she went to work for Mayor Mare. After her sister's accident she became very distant and didn't visit very often. During the War At some point she got a job at the Ministry of Image, most notably coining the "Better wipped than stripes" slogan, which she shared with her sister during one of her infrequent visits. After a visit supposedly requested by Screwloose, She became very suspicious of Ponyville Hospital and Vail. She told Pinkie pie who looked into it, but nothing came of it. After the War Presumed dead after the fall of Canterlot, but instead she became a Canterlot Ghoul in Stable 1. As many other ghouls did, she changed her name and began to go by Brittleshine. Durring Fallout: Equestria and Project Horizons She lived in Stable City until it was blown off the mountain with the rest of Canterlot. surviving that she established Recurence in the ruins of Canterlot/Zebratown and became it mayor. A secondary job arises when in order to protect the town she kills any pony who goes feral. This starts with the Overmare of Stable 1 and Creamsicle. While making out and setting up trade with other settlements a Star-Spawn attacks. She is saved by Hellhound named Grrrar and established a friendship. Present Ditzy Doo gives her the broken recorder with Screwloose's story on it. She listens to it and has her Secretary Sundae send word to Dr. Stable Rate that Screwy may still be alive. she then sends the recordings to DJ Pon3 to have them played over the air. It is the DJ that names them "Unscrewed Audio Files". Decided to mount a search quest to find out what happened to her sister after her logs ended. She turns her role as Mayor over to Sundae before heading to Ponyville to see if Screwy returned to the Hospital. She finds out from Grrrar that the hospital is close to Whitetail Woods, now renamed Losttail Woods. While investigating she thinks she sees Screwy in the woods and enters. She is then trapped in a fake reality that is as if the war never happened and she went to Screwloose's Graduation from Architecture school by Aglow, the manifestation of a cortexaphan ghoul named Static Spark's powers. She breaks the illusion and frees all from Losttail. Aglow gives them a new lead by saying Screwy was near a boat called The Alicorn in Manehatten. She returns to Recurrence and admits she killed Creamsicle to Sundae, Creamsicle's mom. Surprisingly, Sundae is ok with the news. Relationships Screwloose Her older sister. Dr. Stable Rate The ex-fiancé of her sister Screwloose and long time friend. He is her companion for Brittleshine's Quest Audio Files. Sundae her secretary, right hoof pony and Grrrar The Hellhound who saved her from a Star-Spawn shortly after Recurrence was established. She joined on the quest after Brittle liberated Losttail Woods.Category:Characters Category:Characters (Audio Files) Category:Minor Characters (Audio Files) Category:Unscrewed Audio Files Category:Wartime Characters (Audio Files) Category:Brittleshine's Quest Audio Files Category:Main Characters (Audio Files) Category:Audio Files Series Category:Ghouls Category:Wasteland Characters (Audio Files) Category:Find Your Spark